The subject matter disclosed herein relates to steam turbines and particularly to exhaust diffusers. Exhaust diffusers receive steam as the steam exits the turbine, and output the steam at a reduced velocity to an exhaust housing. The reduction in velocity of the steam reduces back pressure on the turbine blades and increases the efficiency of the system.